pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darling Mermaid Darlings
The Darling Mermaid Darlings were a famed synchronized swimming duo that have performed at many major county fairs and other bodies of water. Hence their name, they would often do their routines in mermaid getup, complete with tails. The duo consisted of sisters Lily and Vivian Charles. History Beginnings Lily and Vivian have performed synchronized swimming routines ever since they were in their teens.Pie-lette They would still hold onto their fading glory many, many years later. Retirement The Charles sisters' lives would soon change. While cleaning the cat litter box, Lily got dirty cat sand in her right eye, causing her to lose her right eye. Both sisters claimed that this was the reason why the Darling Mermaid Darlings would swim no more, but it was recently revealed by Vivian that that wasn't the real reason.Smell of Success As of the seventh episode, the actual reason for the Darlings' retirement is unclear. Both Lily and Vivian became shut-ins and retreated behind a fence in Coeur d'Coeurs and lived with their niece, Charlotte Charles.Pie-lette Return of the Darlings? thumb|300px|Coming soon to a body of water near you! After the death of Charlotte, Lily and Vivian had a home invasion by the Shiny Shoes Killer, whom Lily defeated. After which, they had a briefly renewed interest in the outside world and announced a potential comeback tour to support Honey for the Homeless, Charlotte's charity organization, was originally in the works.Pie-lette However, they had an emotional relapse after they got a postcard from Charlotte that was delivered late from her cruise that said "Wish you were here." Therefore, their comeback tour was cancelled.The Fun in Funeral However, recently, Lily and Vivian, with influence from Darling fan Olive Snook, got back into the water and did a swimming routine to an imaginary audience.Smell of Success A Trio? In the Series Finale Kerplunk, The Darlings joined the Aquacade. Not only that they had a brief third member, long time rival, Coral Remora. Lily let Coral join because she thought that Coral was like her as in they both have had affairs with their sisters' men. When Lily tried to fire her, Coral blackmailed her with the truth about Charlotte. Lily decided Coral didn't know and fired her. Return of The Darlings! At the end of the finale they were prepared to tour the entire world but had a few hitches Coral's Brother-In-Law, Shane Trickle tried to kill The Darlings by electrocuting then with a mike. Ned saved them by catching the mike with a pool sweep. Chuck planned to sabotage their show by taking out her aunts' music CD. Emerson, their new body guard stopped Chuck. Ned also admitted that he tried sabotaging it but he nearly succeeded but Olive foiled him. The Darlings almost split when Coral told Vivian the truth. Ned and Chuck helped resolve their problems by just appearing at that moment. The Darlings went on two world tours. Sources Darling Mermaid Darlings Darling Mermaid Darlings Darling Mermaid Darlings Category:Synchronized swimmers